Sharp Words And Seashells
by Capricornus152
Summary: Achilles is at home in Phtia with Briseis.


Achilles and Briseis were in the palace of Achilles' mother Thetis. A servant had led Briseis to her and Achilles' room. That was one thing she couldn't comprehend was that it was _she _and Achilles' room. Not just hers. She had been told that there was a small river, a lagoon, cut off from the Aegean, but for a small gap underneath the rock. Achilles had gone to converse with Thetis. So she decided to head off to the lagoon. She couldn't believe her eyes when she had first seen Thetis, who was believed to be a goddess. She was beautiful in old age, with clear, piercing sea-blue eyes like her soon, but they could soften. She had a few wrinkles, probably from her fun nature, but she was slim and slender and the sky-coloured dress she wore perfectly fit her frame.

"Mother, I am so glad to see you." Achilles said, walking side by side with the tall woman. Her grey-black hair was curled underneath her neat face.

"You should not have come back."

"Why? Am I not your son? Do you not love me?" Achilles turned away in distain. Thetis cupped her son's cheek with her hand and looked into his face.

"You would have gone down in history as mighty Achilles, destroyer of Troy. "

"I killed Prince Hector!"

"A mere prince."

"I do not care about the fame of Mighty Achilles."

"And you bring an acolyte of your enemy back."

"I love Briseis!"

"She is a lovely girl, but…"

"She is the only person I have, save you, loved."

Thetis was silent, but then she held Achilles' hand in both her own.

"I love you, my son, and I am sorry. So, you will marry this Briseis?"

Achilles was silent in thought, but he toyed with the idea.

"I am not sure."

"Well, you do not save a woman from a fiery death, travel across half of Greece and not care for her, do you?"

Achilles and Thetis smiled and they embraced. It was good to be back, thought Achilles. He saw a bowl of fruit nearby and taking a couple of pale green apples from the blue china bowl, he set off to look for Briseis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Briseis stood in the shallows of the lagoon, it's peaceful dark turquoise waters, swirling around her ankles, the hem of her dark blue dress swirling in the sea. She looked amongst the many rocks and spotted a gorgeous seashell. She lifted it out and saw that it was a pale peach colour with edges of pearly white along its base. She placed it in a little pouch sewn into the dress. Suddenly, a sharp burst of pain exploded in her stomach, she tripped and fell backwards into the damp sand.

"Ah!" She shouted and she thought, "Could I be with child?" She had remembered what Andromache had said, when she had learnt that she was carrying Astayanax. "The pain comes and goes in the first few months, but then its just giving birth that hurts." The pain subsided and Briseis could breathe again.

Briseis felt two hands grip her gently by the shoulders and hoist her up. She looked into the blue eyes of Achilles and sagged against his chest, forcing him to sink down in the soft sand with her.

"What is wrong?" He asked, gently playing with her long brown curls. When she said nothing, he stroked her wrists and waited.

"I…" Briseis started, but shut her mouth.

"What?" He turned her around and saw her clutching her stomach.

"I think I am with child. Yours. But why should you care about this one? I mean you have fathered…" Achilles silenced Briseis with a kiss.

"Listen. You are not the only one I have made love to, I admit. But you are the only one I have fallen in love with. I will be there for you and our child. I promise." Achilles gently held Briseis and she felt at ease, knowing the man she loved wouldn't leave her. Ever.

Achilles was a bit shocked by the news. Shocked, but ecstatic. All the other children didn't matter, but this one did. He waited until she fell asleep – and it was sunset then – and he carefully picked her up, took her to the palace, laid her down in their room and fell asleep next to her, until morning.


End file.
